Ni Zhen De Ai Wo Ma?
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: "Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke-kun," /"—tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya…."/"Namanya Hina-chan, Sakura,"/Buka pintu kaca itu, dan kau akan mendapatkan buah manis dari cintamu, Sakura./AU/Collab with Kazikazuka/Mind to RnR?:D


_**Disclamer**_

**Naruto **_is _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karikazuka **_and _**Lrynch Fruhling **_Proudly Present_

_A _**SasuSaku **_Fanfiction with the title_

_**Ni Zhen De Ai Wo Ma?**_

—Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?

**.**

**.**

_**Warning_**_

_AU, _rush (maybe), Typo__, OoC__._

_._

_Don't Like? __**Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_Happy Reading_—

Permukaan kopi itu kembali bergetar pelan.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam kedua insan itu duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di sebuah meja bundar kecil. Sang gadis kembali menggebrak ringan meja makan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat _liquid_ hitam yang terdapat dalam cangkir tersebut kembali bergetar. Sang lelaki—kekasih gadis tersebut—tetap bergeming, tidak berniat merespons tingkah emosional kekasihnya tersebut. Kedua manik hitam sang pemuda kini merekam sosok Sakura—nama gadis tersebut.

Si gadis hanya dapat menghela napas kesal. Sesekali ia menyibakkan poni merah mudanya dengan sekali gerakan halus. Ia membalas tatapan Sasuke—nama pemuda tersebut—dengan tatapan jengah.

"Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tidak berubah sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Lelaki itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, sementara tangan kirinya menganggur di atas meja. Tidak terima dengan balasan sang kekasih, Sakura kembali menggebrak meja kecil berwarna hitam pekat di hadapannya.

"Hn, Sakura—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, "Cukup, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu lagi. Aku juga sudah cukup sabar mencoba menerjemahkan arti kata 'Hn' tidak jelasmu itu! Kau pikir kata andalanmu itu cuma punya satu arti? Cobalah berkata lain selain 'hn', Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang lurus permata _emerald_ Sakura yang berkilat kesal dengan manik _onyx__-_nya yang gelap. Dalam jarak kurang dari 15 sentimeter seperti ini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata hijau hutan Sakura yang jernih tersebut dengan bola mata hitamnya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus menatap dalam mata _viridian _Sakura. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, mencoba meraih bibir gadisnya dengan sekali gerakan ringan. Namun sayang, belum sempat jarak di antara mereka hilang, Sakura sudah kembali memundurkan wajahnya cepat dan kembali duduk di kursinya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya sekarang. Diam-diam, Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

Sakura membenarkan syal merah muda miliknya yang sedikit melorot, "Jangan coba kau sentuh aku lagi, sebelum kau melepasnya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura tegas seraya memandang Sasuke kesal. Tangan kanannya kini menggapai sebuah cangkir yang masih baru lalu mengambil sebuah poci yang berisi teh herbal.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia memundurkan wajahnya dan meraih kopi di hadapannya dengan cepat—sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura padanya.

Sakura yang sedang mengaduk teh langsung berdiri ketika telinganya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia melempar sendok dengan kasar, "Begitu? Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?" Gadis itu memicingkan matanya memandang Sasuke, "Aku … masih pacarmu, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Tidak ada balasan dari sang lawan bicara.

Mata Sakira menyipit tajam, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih. Ia diam, seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa dari si gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura sudah tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang menghindari kontak langsung dengan matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura dengan tidak sabar. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu dingin, tapi tidak sampai sedingin ini. Ini kelewatan.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata datar, "Aku kekasihmu—" ucap lelaki itu seraya mendekati Sakura dan memegang beberapa helai rambut merah muda Sakura, "—tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya…." Ia mendekati wajah Sakura lagi, berusaha menggapai apa yang sejak tadi diinginkannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda mundur dan mengelak dari usaha Sasuke menjangkau dirinya dan berkata, "Jadi kau memilih Hina—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memilih antara kau dan Hina-_chan, _Sakura_,_" potong Sasuke datar. Ia membantah semua tuduhan yang diacungkan padanya sekarang dengan santai dan datar.

"Lihat, kau hari ini bahkan di rumah bersamanya, 'kan?" ucap Sakura sengit. Hatinya terasa nyeri ketika memori tentang Sasuke mengelus-elus Hina-_chan_-nya itu kembali muncul. Kali ini sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke datar. Ia merasa tidak ada salahnya _dia_—Hina-_chan_—tinggal di rumahnya. Toh, Sakura juga sering berada di rumahnya. Lalu, kenapa _dia_ malah tidak boleh?

Belum sempat sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berkata lebih lanjut, Sakura sudah mengambil tas kecilnya yang sedari tadi ia gantungkan di sisi kanan kursi dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_ … lebih baik kita akhiri saja," ucap Sakura tertahan lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum kecut, "dari dulu kita memang sudah tidak cocok..." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya. Sebulir air mata saat ini sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang hendak keluar dari rumahnya saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik pada samping kanan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau lebih senang bersamanya, 'kan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya diam-diam juga teralih pada pintu yang dilihat kekasih—yang sekarang dianggap mantan kekasihnya—dan berkata sarkastis, "Lihat, dia menunggumu."

Sasuke sedikit gelagapan saat Sakura hendak pergi, namun ia lebih tidak tega pada sosok yang menunggunya sejak tadi. Ya, sosok itulah yang sedari tadi Sakura dan Sasuke perbincangkan. Detik itu juga, Sasuke diharuskan memilih di antara dua pilihan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat."_W__ō__ xuy__à__o n__î__,_" suara Sasuke terdengar di telinga Sakura_._"_W__ō__ xuy__à__o n__î__, y__ī__nw__è__i w__ō__ zh__ē__n de __ài __n__î_," ucap Sasuke cepat. Ia menatap Sakura yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Perlahan, ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan bajunya dan berkata, "Benarkah?" Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tepat 3 meter di belakangnya dengan senyum kecut. Sebersit harapan kembali muncul di manik gioknya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau lepaskan dia?" Sakura mencoba menawarkan kesempatan pada sang Uchiha untuk kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasnya," ucap Sasuke tegas. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini, dan mencoba menawar kesempatan yang ditawarkan Sakura.

Sakura segera tersenyum sarkastik dan berbalik. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat menoleh dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku hanya dibutuhkan … tapi tidak dicintai…." Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

_._

_._

_._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap kaca jendela bus yang kini menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menurutnya monoton—hanya ada motor dan mobil . Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan syal yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar di lehernya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya pulang, dan melupakan semuanya.

Anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah ada. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anggap saja ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Anggap saja ia tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sebanyak apa pun gadis berambut gula kapas itu berandai-andai, nama Sasuke tetap berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia tetap memikirkan nama tersebut—seolah itu adalah sebuah kewajiban. Kewajiban yang memaksanya terus mengingat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh…," ucap Sakura lirih. Perlahan air matanya kembali melesak keluar, sama seperti dinding pertahanannya yang runtuh. Ia tidak bisa tegar lagi. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimana ia bisa tegar, kalau tidak ada yang menopangnya lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang ia jadikan sebagai sandaran saat ini sedih atau pun susah. Sandarannya sudah berpaling, dan ia sendiri goyah.

Karena kegoyahan itulah, ia tidak sanggup menopang ketegarannya. Semua dinding yang sudah dibangunnya agar tetap tegar, sudah hancur hanya karena sandarannya pergi. Ia sekarang sudah lemah, siap terjatuh pada jurang yang paling dalam.

Perlahan, suara isakan Sakura terdengar seiring dengan bertambahnya kapasitas air mata yang melesat cepat keluar dari sudut matanya. Suasana bus yang sedang sepi membuat Sakura tidak ambil pusing ketika isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Aku cinta kau, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kenapa hatiku berkata kau tidak mencintaiku?" bisik Sakura, berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas menangis, kini Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ketegaran yang masih ada, sebelum ketegaran itu benar-benar hancur tak bersisa.

.

.

.

"_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**….**__**"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"**_

"_**Entah**__**.**__**"**_

Sakura tersenyum miris saat mengingat percakapan tersebut. Sebulir air mata kembali meluncur menyusuri pipi Sakura yang mulai memucat. Dengan cepat Sakura menyeka air mata tersebut.

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu kenapa kau suka padaku…," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap matanya dengan lengan kanan. Hawa mulai dingin, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Hatinya bahkan lebih dingin dari hawa saat ini.

.

.

.

"_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**..."**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**W**__**ōài **__**n**__**î**__**..."**_

"Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh..." bisik Sakura pelan. Matanya kini terasa berat dikarenakan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

"aku cinta kau, tapi kau tidak kelihatan begitu..." lanjutnya seraya mencari posisi yang nyaman agar ia dapat tidur dengan pulas—untuk sebentar saja.

"bahkan kau tidak tahu kenapa kau suka padaku…." Gumaman Sakura kini berhenti, digantikan dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan ia telah tertidur.

"Kau yang bodoh," bisik seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ seraya menatap gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda di depannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Jika ditelaah lebih teliti, paras ayu Sakura saat ini terlihat sangat lelah, membuat rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi hinggap di relung hati Sasuke menjadi berlipat ganda.

Ia yang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya langsung memajukan posisi tubuhnya sampai menempel pada batas kursi bus dan menumpukan kepalanya di bagian atas bangku bus tersebut. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut kini sedang berusaha merekam sosok Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan.

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan menatap bagian belakang Sakura, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi bus yang ditempati oleh Sakura saat ini. Perlahan, Sasuke menekukkan kedua kakinya lalu menatap sang gadis dengan intens. Sakura tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Pipi gadis itu pucat, karena udara yang begitu dingin dan ia tidak memakai syal merah mudanya dengan benar.

Tangan kiri Sasuke terjulur ke depan dan membenarkan syal milik gadis _sugar plum_ tersebut. Namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat bibir gadis itu. Bibir merah muda Sakura kini terlihat pucat, dan sedikit mengkerut. Perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati bibir sang gadis.

"Kau … tidak mencintaiku…." Sebuah gumaman meluncur dari mulut mungil Sakura. Spontan, gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia menatap mata si gadis yang tertutup rapat. Segera ia memundurkan wajahnya dan beralih mengusap pipi si gadis yang bersisa air mata.

"_Zh__ē__nzh__è__ng de __à__iqing__ …__w__ō__ m__è__iy__ō__u shu__ō__hu__â__ng."_

Setelah berkata demikian, lelaki itu tetap memandangi si gadis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu bus yang terbuka. Ia segera menolehkan diri pada pintu kaca di sampingnya dan bergegas ke depan untuk melangkah turun.

Saat ia sudah berada di halte, ia menguap dan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia memegang pipi bagian kanannya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi kanannya tersebut. Terasa hangat. Ia langsung menatap ke bus yang saat ini sudah melaju, menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sasuke Uchiha … duduk tepat di kursi belakang yang ia duduki tadi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum yang menghiasi paras tampannya. Meski samar-samar, Sakura dapat melihat senyuman itu dari celah matanya. Sakura Haruno tadi tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memegang kepalanya saat ia —pura-pura—tidur di dalam bus tadi.

Hangat, masih terasa hangat. Tangan Sasuke memegang kepalanya selama perjalanan ke rumahnya agar kepalanya tidak terantuk kaca bus.

Siluet bus itu lalu menghilang tak berbekas seperti ditelan kegelapan, meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu dengan air mata mengalir—

—seiring dengan seberkas rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatinya.

'_Zh__ē__nzh__è__ng de __à__iqing... W__ō__ m__è__iy__ō__u shu__ō__hu__â__ng.__'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau ia sejak tadi mengikutiku?" gerutu Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya yang saat ini hanya terpaut jarak dua meter. Setelah satu jam ia habiskan hanya dengan duduk-duduk di halte bus—tanpa alasan yang jelas, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak terima atas tindakan Sasuke yang diam-diam mengikutinya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di bus. Namun demikian, tanpa Sakura sadari, sebersit harapan itu kembali tumbuh di dalam hati Sakura. Ya, harapan yang sebentar lagi akan berbuah manis.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah meneguk segelas air, ia langsung menaiki anak tangga yang langsung membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Pandangan matanya kosong, tapi ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Sasuke duduk dibelakangnya lalu Sasuke menopang kepalanya, dan kemudian berbisik padanya.

'_Zh__ē__nzh__è__ng de __à__iqing... W__ō__ m__è__iy__ō__u shu__ō__hu__â__ng.'_

Apakah ia boleh berharap?

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasurnya. Puas berkutat dengan otak dan segala pemikirannya, akhirnya, dengan sekali gerakan halus, Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya.

_Aku harus menceritakan ini pada buku _diary_-ku_, batinnya seraya memadukan langkahnya menuju sebuah meja belajar yang membelakangi sebuah pintu kaca—yang juga berfungsi sebagai jendela kamarnya. Setelah sampai di meja belajar, gadis musim semi itu mendorong pelan kursi tersebut agar tercipta sebuah celah. Lalu, ia duduk dan mencari buku _diary _-nya di antara tumpukan bukunya tersebut.

**Treek**

Sebuah kertas terjatuh. Dengan segera Sakura memungut kertas itu lalu membuka lipatan kertas bewarna putih tersebut dengan satu alis terangkat.

**Lih****at ke belakang.**

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Penasaran, Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang, menatap jendela transparan yang seluruhnya tertutupi gorden putih.

Permata giok Sakura menatap gorden putih itu dengan saksama. Manik matanya kini menangkap sebuah siluet hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan jendelanya. Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela tersebut.

_Sepertinya aku mengenali sosok ini_, batin Sakura di dalam hati.

Gadis bermarga Haruno ini menyibak gorden tersebut. Tanpa dikomando, matanya langsung merekam sosok pria yang sangat, sangat dikenalinya. _Emerald_ Sakura membola pertanda ia terkejut.

"Sa … Sasuke?"

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha kini sedang berdiri menatap Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Sinar bulan yang menerpa tubuh Sasuke seakan menambah kesan tampan yang ada pada dirinya menjadi berlipat ganda—setidaknya ini menurut Sakura. Sekarang, hanya sebuah kaca tipislah yang memisahkan kedua insan tersebut.

_Apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke-_kun ? _Se_-bucket _bunga mawarkah?_ Kening Sakura berkerut samar. Kini ia berusaha menerka-nerka benda apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke tersebut.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Sebuah kertas putih dan … kosong? Ng, tidak. Bukan sebuah, tetapi beberapa lembar kertas.

Sasuke membalikkan kertas yang ia bawa tersebut.

**L**embar pertama hanya berisi tiga buah titik. Dahi Sakura berkerut samar.

_Apa maksudmu, hei, Sasuke-_kun? pikir Sakura.

**L**embar kedua berisi rangkaian kata-kata.

_**Aku hanya menerima jawaban berupa anggukan dan gelengan. Mengerti?**_

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

_**Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura?**_

Sakura diam. Sasuke mengganti lembar kedua tersebut.

**L**embar ketiga ternyata mendapat sebuah respons kecil dari Sakura. Kedua alisnya yang bertautan membuat hati Sasuke sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar dibenci oleh Sakura.

**Aku…**

**L**embaran keempat.

**Buka pintu kaca ini.**

"Hah?" Sakura bingung ketika ia tidak menemukan adanya kesatuan kalimat antara kalimat yang tertera pada lembar ketiga dan keempat. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap menggeser pintu tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah masuk, membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

Perlahan, Sasuke memasukkan tangan kanannyanya ke dalam kantong dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berukuran kecil lalu ia menekukkan kaki kanannya. Setelah itu, ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura—dengan tangan kirinya, dan membuka kotak tersebut.

Sakura merona ketika ia melihat isi kotak tersebut. Selesai sudah. Emosi yang sedari tadi tersimpan di relung hatinya kini menguap tak berbekas.

"Kau **harus **menikah denganku, Sakura Haruno. Ada pertanyaan?" ujar Sasuke datar seraya menyematkan cincin perak ke jari manis Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Ada. Pertanyaanku … apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara melamar wanita dengan benar, Tuan Uchiha?" Sakura mendengus kecil.

"Hn, pernah, sih. Tapi aku tidak ingin mempraktekkannya. Berlutut seperti ini saja aku sudah tidak rela, Jidat," balas Sasuke, membuat Sakura mencubit pelan tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar, Ayam!" celetuk Sakura singkat.

.

_Malam itu … Sakura Haruno sudah resmi menjadi 'calon' istri Sasuke Uchiha…._

_._

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Sakura menekukkan kedua kakinya, berusaha menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berjongkok. _Emerald _dan _onyx_ bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya ayammu—"

"Namanya Hinako, Sakura. Panggilannya Hina-_**chan**_," koreksi Sasuke datar seraya memberi penekanan pada _suffix_ _chan_.

"Oh, ya, ya. Terserah siapa namanya itu. Mau Hina-_chan_, kek, atau Hina-_kun,_ aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya usir ayam itu dari rumahmu!" tukas Sakura dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung jenaka.

"Hn. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Kenapa, sih, kau begitu mempertahankan _dia_? Kau tahu? Aku cemburu pada _dia_ yang selalu kau elus-elus. Ck," protes Sakura seraya menatap paras Sasuke.

"Karena … ayam itu akan kuberikan kepadamu sebagai hadiah pernikahan nanti, Sa-ku-ra," ungkap Sasuke dengan seulas seringai yang sukses membuat Sakura melemparkan sebuah guling yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Itu tidak lucu, Sasuke-_kun._" Gadis itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju kasurnya.

"Hn. Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Bodoh," tutur Sasuke.

"Pulanglah. Aku mau ti—"

"_Karena cinta itu tidak memiliki alasan, Sakura_," ucap Sasuke, mengintrupsi perkataan Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tertegun.

"A-apa?"

"Jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu mengenai alasanku menyukaimu," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu pergi menuju jendela kamar Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke … kau bisa turun lewat pintu," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn, tidak usah. Aku tadi masuk lewat balkon, jadi aku juga harus keluar lewat balkon," ujarnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_Zàijiàn._"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura pun membereskan kertas-kertas yang tercecer. Sesekali, ia menatap cincin perak yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar konyol."

Sakura lalu menatap rangkaian kata yang tertulis di kertas-kertas tersebut.

_Kenapa rasanya aku mengenali tulisan ini, ya?_ batinnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aa. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah Ino malam-malam hanya demi meminta Ino menuliskan kata-kata simpel ini, 'kan?" ujarnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Ino, bisa kau berikan solusi untukku?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ino. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu._

"_Solusi apa? sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura, ya?" ujar Ino penasaran._

"_Hn. Tidak. Tadinya aku berniat mau melamarnya. Maka dari itu aku memanggilnya ke rumahku. Tetapi, ia malah marah ketika melihat aku mengelus Hina-_chan_. Ya, kuakui, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering mengelusnya," ungkap Sasuke panjang lebar._

"_Dasar tidak romantis. Kau mau melamar wanita. Tapi kenapa dia yang datang ke rumahmu?" celetuk Ino._

_Gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut berpikir sesaat. "Aku punya ide," ujar Ino seraya mengambil beberapa kertas dan sebuah pena, kemudian dengan cepat ia menuliskan kata demi kata pada tiap-tiap kertas tersebut._

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Sedang menulis, _Baka_," kata Ino tersenyum jahil._

_Sasuke mendengus kesal._

"_Baca kertas ini," ujar Ino menjeda kalimatnya seraya memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sasuke, "lalu kau praktekkan apa yang kutulis. Sudah, ya. Aku mau melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Shikamari dulu," kata Ino, memberikan beberapa kertas lagi lalu ia mendorong Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya._

_"Satu lagi. Letakkan kertas ini di atas meja Sakura," tutur Ino di sela-sela aksinya memaksa Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya.  
_

_"Hn. Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.  
_

_"Supaya ia melihat jendelanya, lha,_ Baka. _Memangnya kau mau menunggu_ _di balkon kamarnya semalaman, hah?" ujar Ino.  
_

_"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Semoga sukses!"  
_

_**Blam.**_

_._

_Intinya, perkiraan Sakura itu benar. Ya, tulisan itu memang tulisan Ino._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_Kamus mini:_

_W__ō__ xuy__à__o n__î__, y__ī__nw__è__i w__ō__ zh__ē__n de __ài __n__î__:_ Aku membutuhkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu.

_W__ōài __n__î__:_ Aku cinta kamu

_Zh__ē__nzh__è__ng de __à__iqing... W__ō__ m__è__iy__ō__u shu__ō__hu__â__ng: _Aku sungguh mencintaimu... Aku tidak bohong.

_Zàijiàn: _Sampai jumpa

_._

**A/N:**

**Karikazuka: **Halo, karikazuka _here_! Fict collab pertama sama bersama nanas!XD

Saya hanya menulis apa yang saya pikirkan dan sisanya dikerjakan oleh Lrynch Fruhling yang baik ini.

Untuk kalian semua, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya!:D

Sebenarnya saya gatau endingnya macem apa, soalnya lrynch gak mau bilang. Semoga aja ga melenceng ya. Lrynch, I hope we can collab again!XD

Arigatou, minna-san :D

**Lrynch Fruhling: **Hola semuaa XDD

Ketemu lagi dengan nanat yang selalu mempab fict baru demi melunaskan utang-utangnya D'X**

Patut dikoreksi, aku ga baik -_-*mundung*

Hampir seluruh fict yang ngerjain itu karikazuka. Saya cuma ngerombak plus nambahin endingnya yang konyolnya melebihi konyol ini hha ._. cin, maapkan saya yang membuat fict ini seperti ini Q_Q

Yaa. Kita bakal collab lagi setelah utang saya semuanya lunas ye :P

Ya, saya tahu EyD saja masih banyak salahnya ._. jadi, mohon dikoreksi ya readers :'))

Sip, gamau banyak bacot lagi. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu :D

.

.

_**Review **__and __**Concrit, **__please?_


End file.
